


(Put me in Coach) I can play Centerfield

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey is the coach of the police departments softball league. She loves Beca, but Beca and sports don’t mix. How is she supposed to not let her play without hurting her feelings?





	(Put me in Coach) I can play Centerfield

Aubrey Posen was very excited about the upcoming spring intramural softball season. When she was in high school she lived for softball, but her dad had insisted that she buckle down and get serious about her grades. Forcing her to give up her love for the game in favor of more tutoring sessions. Apparently A honor roll and national merit scholar awards weren’t enough to please her father. 

Back then, she let his opinion of her actually have an effect on her life. These days however, she was happy working as the chief of police at the New Orleans police department. She felt accomplished and pleased to have such a high ranking position and even though she was a woman no one on the force questioned her capabilities.

For the first time in her life she was truly happy. And that might have something to do with the beautiful beat cop she was now happily engaged to. 

Beca Mitchell, the beautiful brunette with smoky grey eyes and a smile that melted Aubrey’s heart. Aubrey had literally ran into Beca one morning as she rushing into the building with a tray of Starbucks in one hand and her briefcase in the other. The brunette had been minding her own business waiting for the elevator when Aubrey had bowled right over her. Instead of being angry at having scalding hot coffee poured all over her uniform Beca had shrugged it off and asked the blonde if she needed help. Aubrey had been well and truly smitten ever since.

The problem however is that she loves Beca, but she also loves softball, and Beca bless her heart, is just not any good at sports. She’s short so she isn’t necessarily a fast runner. Her hand eye coordination is practically non existent when a twelve inch neon yellow ball is soaring by her head. Her stance at the plate is all wrong and her grip on the bat is loose and flailing. She distracts the base runners by talking to them if Aubrey has her covering bases. She’s too scared of the ball to play catcher and doesn’t have the arm strength to be a pitcher.

Aubrey has spent countless hours trying to teach Beca the proper techniques. Beca always ends up getting distracted whenever Aubrey is behind her trying to line her body up correctly at the plate and they end of making out, which Aubrey admits isn’t the worst way to spend an afternoon, but Beca wants to be on her team. How can she do that, if she plans on winning? 

How can she not if she doesn’t want to hurt Beca’s feelings? She feels like it’s a lose lose situation. If Beca plays they are almost guaranteed a loss, if Beca doesn’t play Aubrey is going to see that look of utter sadness on Beca’s face and she isn’t sure which one of those things would be worse.

Aubrey knows the other girls are going to make fun of her for being whipped and they are going to bitch about Beca being on the roster, but she doesn’t see how she has another choice. At the end of the day softball is just a game, but Beca will one day be her wife and they have to be in this together. What better way to show your love and support than choosing your fiancé over your chances of a championship win? 

Beca is running late to the ball field because she had to finish the paperwork for her last case before she could leave the bullpen. The state of the art bat bag that Aubrey had bought for her was heavy as shit and too large for her small frame and she was already sweating profusely by the time she got to the field. She sees her blonde fiancé standing in front of the rest of the girls on their team looking way too good in her softball uniform. No one should look stunning in cleats, black baseball pants, a blue three quarter sleeved baseball shirt with the NOPD insignia across the front and the number one on the back, topped off with her long blonde ponytail pulled through the back of her blue baseball cap. It makes no sense because Beca has seen Aubrey in all states of dress and undress, and one would think her favorite thing to see Aubrey in would be nothing at all. And while Beca does appreciate Aubrey’s toned, tanned body wearing nothing but a smile, seeing the blonde in her softball uniform literally makes her mouth water.

This is the main reason Beca wants to be on the team, three hours of seeing Aubrey running, throwing, moving, and sweating is like foreplay for Beca. And if they win she can only imagine the celebration sex Aubrey will be willing to participate in. 

Aubrey turns around and Beca has to bite her lip to stop the moan that wants to escape at the sight of Aubrey’s ass in those tight pants. 

Yep, sweating for hours at a time is so going to be worth it if the end result is happy Aubrey naked and writhing on top of her.

Beca is well aware of the fact that she sucks, sports have never been her thing and she’s always been okay with that. She is more of the sit on the couch and play halo type of girl anyway. 

Now don’t let her love for pizza and video games fool you Beca is in fantastic shape, she is a cop after all which means she has to pass a very rigorous physical. She just chooses to spend her down time doing things that she actually finds relaxing, and for some reason running around a ball field isn’t one of those things. 

Aubrey has spent so much time trying to teach her the sport and Beca feels bad that she hasn’t gotten any better, but fuck, seeing Aubrey all close and sweaty and bossy makes all of Beca’s concentration evaporate like water in the swampy Louisiana heat. 

That is why she has been secretly letting Chloe give her some lessons. Chloe might be gorgeous, but the sight of her sweating and flushed don’t make Beca want to jump her bones like a teenage boy on a third date. Chloe isn’t as good at softball as Aubrey is, but since she is less distracting Beca has caught on to the basic fundamentals. She is excited to surprise Aubrey with her new found skills. 

When Aubrey finally turns around and notices Beca she can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face. She just loves this woman so much. 

Aubrey greets Beca with a hug and a peck on the lips and Beca reciprocates with a hug and a longer kiss. 

“Alright coach hotness, where do you want me?” Beca asks while wiggling her eyebrows in what is supposed to be a suggestive manner, but Aubrey just finds amusing. 

“Easy there slugger, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Aubrey says as she slaps Beca on the ass, laughing when Beca gives her a pout and an eye roll. “I want you in my bed completely naked and sitting on my face, but right now I need you on third base.” Aubrey practically purrs into Beca’s ear.

Beca feels all of the fluid in her body soak her underwear and she has to use her hand to physically snap her jaw closed. 

“Um.. yeah.. okay.. third base.. right.” Beca mumbles as she tries to get her bearings straight and her head in the game. 

After the team gets stretched out and everyone takes their spot on the field Beca is excited to get this thing started. 

The first batter steps up to the plate and Beca gets into her crouch on her baseline making sure to keep her left foot planted on the base just in case the ball comes her way. Much to her displeasure it’s a big swing and a hit sending the ball way out into the outfield and a runner now on first.

As the second batter steps up Beca makes sure her position is correct again and waits for the ball to come towards her glove. No such luck, this one is a high pop fly that plops straight down into Fat Amy’s waiting glove. Amy might not be good at vertical running or cardio or any exercise really, but she can nab a pop fly better than anyone else on the team. 

Beca joins the rest of the team in the celebratory taunt for the next better up and punches her fist into the leather of her glove really getting into the game now. 

As the third batter steps up to the plate Cynthia Rose signals for Stacie to throw a knuckleball and Aubrey gives her the play from her spot just outside of the bullpen. The first pitch is out and it’s a swing and a miss. Strike two. 

The runner on first is getting antsy and is looking to steal second as soon as Stacie is distracted. Chloe is ready on second just in case, crouching down in the same stance she taught Beca. 

As Stacie readies the next pitch the runner takes off. Stacie spins around quick as lightning and the ball is in Chloe’s hand with her left foot on the base before the runner is even halfway there. 

Two outs. Two strikes. This is getting exhilarating. 

The batter steps back up to the plate and Stacie shakes off the first pitch CR signals. Lilly is on first base and is waiting for the hit to send the ball right into her glove, so they can have their three outs. 

The ball however doesn’t go towards Lilly however, instead it goes flying right at Beca. Instead of flinching away like she normally would she keeps her stance and hold her glove out like Chloe taught her. It seems to be moving in slow motion as everyone of Beca’s teammates holds their breath waiting for Beca to inevitably screw up. 

She doesn’t screw up though, she catches that 90 mile an hour fastball ball right in the palm of her mitt and quickly swings the ball out to Lilly who catches it just before the runner hits the base.

The whole team bursts into screams, they can’t believe what they just witnessed. Beca fucking Mitchell, the worst player in softball history just got her first out. 

No one is more surprised than Aubrey though. She just stands there with her mouth agape as the rest of the team whoops and hollers their way into the dugout. 

Beca just stands before her with a shit eating grin on her face.”How was that coach?” 

“Holy shit Beca, I don’t know how you learned to do that, but it was hot and whether we win or lose you are so veering laid tonight!” Aubrey exclaimed as she stared at Beca like a particularly juicy slab of meat.

They didn’t lose though. They won 7-5 with Beca catching five more hits and hitting three base hits and one that was almost a homer, but because of her short legs only got her to third. 

Aubrey was so pleased that Beca had learned to play ball just to make her happy that she showed her appreciation by giving Beca three amazing orgasms that night and two the next morning in the shower. 

Neither woman cared that they were late for work, they were more focused on picking out a bouquet of roses for Chloe to show her how proud they were of her teaching skills.


End file.
